Heart No Kuni No Hetalia
by Kira Fuego
Summary: Lauren thought her life was normal until a egostical and narcistic rabbit-man proclaimed that he's "Awesome" drags her down a hole and into Wonderland. Where she finds out that everybody love's her oh FHL. Rating might go up in later chapters.


**Hey PEEPS, It's been awhile and i know i start stories ad then don't finish them but I've been busy with school, and My Nana's Funeral, and not to mention My sister's and My birthdays**

**This an crossover fic over Heart no kuni no alice and Hetalia**

**I own neither so please don't sue**

**Anyway enjoy the Story^_^**

_'Thoughts'-Italics_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

It was a nice spring day that found Lauren Adkins asleep underneath an oak tree. Her older sister Clara just shook her head and gently shook her younger sister back to the world of the living.

**In Lauren's Dream world**

Darkness is what you can describe was going through Lauren's mind as she walk aimlessly through the pitch blackness. "…Let me warn you about something." A voice said startling the teen out of her thoughts. "Every Game has its rules." The monotone voice continued. Lauren turned her head left and right trying to find the owner of the voice amongst the darkness. "And those rules are cemented the second you start to play." The Voice paused for a minute and smugly added "But you probably know that already." Was the last thing she heard as she pulled out of the darkness and into the waking world?

**The Living World**

"…ren? Lauren? Lauren! Was the first thing Lauren heard when she awoke from her nap. She yawned and stretched her arms until they popped. "That was a good nap," Lauren said but then pressed her hand unto her head when she felt pain shoot up there. "But now my head hurts," she said with a sigh. "He he you silly girl, you know that always happens when you sleep outside." Clara teased as her sister shot her a glare from her turquoise colored eyes.

"You were talking a bit in your sleep what were you dreaming about?" Clara asked her sister who seemed to be in deep thought. 'I guess I was dreaming but a strange one at that.' Seeing Clara still waiting for an answer she tried to recall the dream the best she could. All she could recall was the strange voice. "Well, what was your dream about?" Clara asked again bring Lauren back from her thoughts.

"Oh sorry about that, Sis." "Oh, it's no problem…So?" "Well, I don't remember much just that it had something to do with a game and some weird rules." Lauren told her while rubbing her head and giggling sheepishly. Clara just smiled and clapped her hands together saying excitedly "Well, that sounds like a fun dream." Lauren just looked at her sister with an eyebrow raised and asked her "what are you looking at?" Clara blinked and shook her head. "Nothing, it's just you had a funny look on your face is all."

Lauren just sighed and looked at her sister. Clara Adkins was 5'4 with long silky brunette hair that looked blonde if the sun hit it just right. Her eyes were a calm, stormy gray color. She was pretty, elegant, and highly intelligent the ideal lady. She was wearing a blue sundress with lace around the edges. There was also an bright red rose embroider at the bottom of the dress. It was easy to see that she carried herself in an elegant manner. Lauren knew that dresses of any kind would look ridiculous on her but they looked perfect on Clara.

Even though they are sisters they look nothing alike. Where else Clara was everything above Lauren was the exact opposite. She is only 5'0 with short brunette hair with bright blue streaks that only came pass her ears. She was wearing a black t-shirt with a flame graphic in the middle of it with matching black jeans and zebra print tennis shoes. Lauren sighed and thought '_I bet that every guy in the world would fall for Clara even...Him.' _Her fists clichéd tightly against her jeans and a pained look crossed her face for a millisecond before she forced a smile and turn back to her sister.

" Well, Lauren, Since you were dreaming about a game maybe we should play one." "Huh, a game?" "Yah, maybe your dream means that your mind is craving a challenge." Lauren leaned back on her arms enjoying the cool breeze for a minute before answering " I don't know." Clara thought for a moment before she came up with an idea. " I know, how about a game of cards..." Lauren snapped out of her trance and then said in a daze "Cards?" In the her mind something was telling her that she had to play cards like she had no choice.

"Yeah, I'll play cards cause that one of the rules!" she said. "Huh what was that, Lauren." Clara asked while looking over at Lauren and brushing off the dust that had accumulated on her dress while standing up. She smiled down at her sister and guessed that she wasn't as wide awake as she thought. Clara sighed and said "You don't seem to awake yet so I'll go run and get the cards from the house, okay." She started walking away when she turned around suddenly and added "Now don't be going to sleep on me alright." she teased as she started to make her way towards the house.

Lauren kept watching her sister's back until she could see it no more. She stretched her arms and laid on her back watching the clouds go by. She felt her eyes becoming heavy and thought _'Dam, I guess I'm still sleepy, sorry sis I blame the nice weather.' _And with that last thought she let her eyes shut and get caught in a dreamless sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>So Please Review and tell me your input so if i need to make any changes at all i'll know.<strong>  
><strong>No Flames Allow<strong>


End file.
